Periodontal disease is a disease of tissues surrounding the teeth and a cause of edentulism. It starts with a reversible gingival inflammation (Gingivitis) and grows towards an inflammation with the loss of tissue attachment and bone tissue (Periodontitis). A technique of detection is desirable for the prevention and control of this disease. Traditional diagnosis methods are viewed by some as being subjective and invasive, and can cause considerable patient discomfort.